Many database systems such as database systems included in a POS (point-of-sale) system are generally designed to meet user's needs (for example, a company's needs). A technique that enables such a made-to-order database system to be easily designed is known, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-246755.
However, in such a made-to-order database system, as an application to generate an image for displaying information described in a database, a dedicated application corresponding to the structure of the database needs to be developed separately. Moreover, when the structure of the database is updated, the application needs to be changed accordingly.
In view of such circumstances, it is demanded that an image for displaying information included in each of databases having different structures should be generated by common processing.